Drunk Swan
by Keyez91
Summary: Fluffy CaptainSwan. Post-Neverland. Emma gets drunk and Hooks is there to help. Done countless times, but I couldn't help it. One-Shot


It's just something fluffy that came to me. Totally a one-shot, takes place some time after rescuing Henry from Neverland. Don't own, hope you'll like it – V

It's way past midnight and he is walking on Main Street. It's Winter in Storybrooke and he's still not used to the cold wind blowing in this period of the year. Even clad in his ever present long leather coat he can feel the chills running up and down his spine, his hand almost numb from the cold. People kept saying snow was coming, he didn't understand what they meant by that.

"Snow is already here, she's always been here!" he complained after a while.

"Not that snow you foolish pirate! The one that comes from the sky in Winter!" had grumbled a dwarf passing by, Muddy-Flicky-Doggy-Whatever his name was...

He's reached Granny's now and he decides to go in and warm up a bit, telling himself it's just for that reason, and that it doesn't have anything to do with the blonde head he could spot from the outside, even from two-hundred metres away. So in he goes. At this hour the diner is almost empty and Emma is sitting at the bar, throwing down one-two-three-four shots in a row of what he could easily guess wasn't water...

"Bad day, uh?" He asks while sitting down next to her

"You can't even imagine"

"Care if I join ya lass?"

At that she shrugs.

She was now at her maybe-7th shot, so he decides to try and slow her down before it's too late and she passes out or throws up on his pirate attire.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He tries again

"I'd rather not, thanks"

He is now nursing his second glass of rum and watching her _God she really is a beauty! I wish what it would be like if... Bugger, stop that thought right now! _

She had switched to bigger glasses, with something she calls a mojito, something he surely was never going to drink even if his life depended on it and when he says that to her she smiles

"There it is"

"What?" she asks him, confused

_Did I really say that out loud?!_ "Nothing, just thinking" he answers, he doesn't want to tell her he likes seeing her smile and that she does it far too rarely. _Why am I thinking this stupid sappy things, I've got to stop doing that._

She is now watching her own half-empy glass, her face serious and when she turns to look at him all that he sees are her emerald green eyes, full of resolution. He waits knoowing she's going to tell him something.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything. Helping me finding Henry, coming back when you could have just sailed away...Thanks"

"You're welcome, lass. Now wanna tell me why you're here, alone, getting pissed?"

"Neal, Bae... Whatever his name is. He told me he wanted to be a family and..."

At that his jaw clenches and he feels a sudden rush to go out looking for him and punch him in the face. Jealousy is eating at him. Right when he thought he had a chance with her, they were closer now after their adventure in Neverland.

"I said no"

"You what?"

"I said no, I told him I don't love him anymore, I couldn't..."

"What did he do?"

"At first he got angry at me. But in the end he understood, with him being the one ready to start a whole new life and all before the Greg and Tamara ordeal... He just asked to have a part in Henry's life and I couldn't deny him that, I didn't want to"

And with that she goes back to her drink, finishing it in one big sip. She stares at it for a while, then throws some bills on the counter, smiles at him and stands up. She looses her footing a bit, so she helps her regain it with his hand on her hip. At that she gives him a quick hug and just walks - or better, staggers- away.

His mind is a jumbled mess, he knows he should go after her, help her get home safely but his legs don't communicate with his brain anymore. She hugged him _It must have been because of all the alcohol. She was just showing you she's grteful. _He could swear he saw sparks fly when they touched and his hand is still tingling. _Oh, for the love of god, go and help her! _

With that he finally gets up and starts going after Emma. He finds her not too far away going in the wrong direction.

"Ohi lass, where are you going?"

"Home"

"That's a pity you're going in the wrong direction then!"

She looks at him, squinting _All those driks must have gotten to her head in the end... _and then she turns the other way and starts walking, swaying, staggering in the right direction. He decides to go with her to make sure she makes it safely.

"I can hear you!"

"Can you?"

"I may be a little drunk, but I'm not stupid... Why are you following me?"

"I'd say that you're far more than just a little drunk love. And I'm following you to make sure you won't do anything drunken-stupid and get home safe"

And that she stops, turns around and starst laughing. He's both pissed off by her reaction and a bit embarassed at his own confession so he does the only thing he can think of: he starts walking away.

After a few seconds he hears Emma calling after him and it's still wonderful to hear her calling him Killian and not Hook. He stops and when she reaches him she apologizes, gets on her tiptoes and kisses him. Saying he is stunned would be an understatement, Emma Swan kissing him. _Is this a dream? What the hell happened? _Without even realizing it he is kissing her back with passion. Then all the empty glasses, big, small and inbetween, flash in his mind's eye and he stops. She pouts a little bit, then she puts her head against his chest, arms around him, leaning on him, now clearly and obviously wasted. He just scoops her up, bridal style and starts taking her home. She weakly complains for all but a second then passes out.

He manages to open her door and carry her in, but he doesn't dare to undress her taking off just her jacket and her boots, having the kiss awakened not only his mind, but also other parts of him. He gently puts Emma in her bed and covers her, and, not being able to resist, kisses her forhead before saying goodnight to her and coming back to his ship.

It's dawn and he's in his bed, half asleep, thinking about all that happened two nights before. Two whole days have passed and he didn't see her. He's distracted from his thoughts by some light noises coming from the deck followed by a light knock on his cabin's door.

He gets up, not bothering to get dressed and opens the door. On the other side stands Emma, as ready as ever to turn and walk away. He sees her taking him in, in his sleep-attire -modern-day boxers and nothing else-, and then she's kissing him with all that she has, those wonderful lips on his own, her hands on his bare chest and back and he can't think straight. The fearless womanizer Captain Hook, completely helpless in this woman's hands. She starts kissing his chest, all the while trying to push him towards his bed, her intention clear as the day. He gets his wits back and starts tugging at her shirt and then at her pants, until she stands in front of him in her black underwear. She's even more beautiful than he dared to imagine, responding to each and all of his skillful touches, nips and kisses. They fall in a heap on his bed, neither of them willing to speak to avoid the risk of breaking this perfect spell. They just look at each other, without saying a word and they make love.

They can't call it sex, it's love. They can feel in their hearts and see it in the other's eyes, they recognize it in their touches and movements, in the sparks they ignite. It's as if they had spent their whole life doing it, they're so in tune and they both feel amazing.

He knew from the moment he first saw her that she would come to him, that she would be his; but he also knew he had to be patient and to wait for her to go to him on her own will. And that's excactly what he did.

They were now embraced, contented, messy-haired, with tired eyes but happy souls. Her head on his chest, lips once again on his neck, while he ran his fingers down her spine, to her thights and then back up, in an hypnotizing motion.

She was the first to speak "Sorry"

"'Bout what lass?" Tightening his grip on her, afraid she might regret what had happened and run away.

"Making you wait that long"

He looks down at her beautiful face and can't help but kiss her sensless. Then she puts her head back on his shoulder and starts tracing little circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Don't worry, 'twas worth it"


End file.
